Dimension Of Regret
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB Zedd uses Adam's old memories in an effort to render him powerless.
1. Blast From The Past

DIMENSION OF REGRET

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

This is a slight retooling of the episode "Mirror Of Regret" which I always thought had a good concept, but a poor execution. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I'm bringing back Melissa from "Different Drum" because I liked her. Reference to "On Fins And Needles". Bold is sign language. And I know Melissa is a common name, but I thought that the Melissa from "Different Drum" and the beginning of "On Fins And Needles" were the same person.

In unison, Rocky and Adam finished a kata and their students clapped.

"You'll learn that at the end of the course," Adam told them. "Now let's start with some of the basic katas." They led their class into a simple routine. Meanwhile, their fellow Rangers, Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Tommy, and Aisha watched them.

"Wow. They're a really great team, huh?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, let's just hope that Zedd doesn't decide to recreate the Slippery Shark," Tommy muttered. The original Rangers laughed.

"Tell me about it. It was so weird to see you and Jase go at each other like that," Trini recalled.

"Spell?" Aisha asked softly.

"Spell," Tommy and Jason confirmed. Just then, a tall girl with chestnut blonde hair came running in and started signing excitedly.

** Whoa, whoa, whoa. Melissa, slow down** Jason signed. **What's going on?**

**It came! It came!** Melissa told him.

**What, you mean the karate video you were telling us about?** Jason asked.

**Yeah! If we can use it, it'll give us a leg up on the tournament this weekend! Can we give it a shot?** Melissa implored.

**Sure**, Tommy agreed. She clapped excitedly. **Go get changed, it's almost time for our class**, Tommy continued. She ran off. Kimberly, Jason, and Tommy laughed.

"What was that all about?" Aisha wondered.

"Oh, Melissa found a video that according to her has an excellent kata that will put us over the top for the tournament this weekend," Jason explained.

"Hey, watch it, small fry," they suddenly heard someone say. "Give it up shrimp," the same voice said a few seconds later. The Rangers looked at each other. "You'll never get it right. Why don't you just go back to the first grade where you belong?"

"Quit saying that!" another boy exclaimed.

"Hey, lighten up. That's not the way we handle things around here," Adam scolded.

"But one loser like him on our team and we won't stand a chance in the junior karate finals," the boy complained.

"Yeah, but with an attitude like **that**, we don't have a team," Rocky told him.

"That's tellin' him, Rocko," Trini murmured.

"That's it for now," Adam announced. They bowed to their students, who did the same.

"Practice up for next class," Rocky told them and then he and Adam left the mats as Jason and Tommy's class came in and lined up. Adam walked up to the boy who had been picked on.

"Don't let their teasing get you down, Shawn. I know how you feel," Adam comforted. "The same thing happened to me when I was young. It's a real drag."

"Yeah, I know," the boy sighed. "But they're probably right. I'm not very good. I'll probably just let the team down."

"Hey, don't give up so fast. I was the weakest kid in my class once," Adam told him. "But I didn't stay that way. All you need is some practice, and if you believe in yourself, your friends will too."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I really do." On the moon, Zedd had seen the whole thing.

"Well, it appears Silver Ranger has a soft spot: his memory of having been ridiculed as a child," he said, and let out a laugh. "Now, we need only to turn this to our advantage by having him relive scenes from his miserable past."

"To remind him of his weaknesses!" Goldar enthused. It was a brilliant plan. The Rangers' powers only worked as long as they had confidence in themselves. Without his self confidence, the Silver Ranger would be reduced to the state of a mere human and would be easy to crush.

"Of course, you nitwit!" Zedd roared. "And once he's lost his confidence, I shall destroy him!" He laughed.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Maybe it's unusual for two different tournaments for the same sport to be held in the same week, but I think it could work since Tommy and Jason's class is older.


	2. Old Memories

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I use the same memories from the ep.

In the youth center, Adam and Shawn worked on the kata as Tommy and Jason taught their class.

"Yeah, looking good, Shawn!" Aisha encouraged with a clap.

"Yeah. You're getting it, keep it up," Rocky added. The other Rangers added their encouragements. The boy went to do a move and then fell down. Adam knelt down so that they were eye level.

"Use your inner strength, Shawn. Confidence in yourself is the most important part of this," he told his pupil.

"If you say so," he said and got back up. Just then, Bulk and Skull both came in wearing karate gear. Skull was holding a book and in a high-pitched voice, he let out fake yells and performed a move.

"Hey, check this out," Zack said. The others turned to watch as the boys continued their antics. Shawn and Adam and Jason and Tommy's class stopped what they were doing to watch. Bulk and Skull walked up and circled around the two.

"Bulk, do I even want to know what you guys are doing?" Aisha wondered.

"We are working on our karate skills," Bulk answered coming up to the table.

"Um, okay. Why?" Trini asked. The two let out kicks and fake screams.

"We gotta be well-trained if we wanna keep up with the Power Rangers," Skull said. "That way we can find out who they really are." Aisha chuckled nervously. Then, breathing rhythmically, they turned to each other and thrust their fists at each other. Aisha winced as they groaned.

"Oh, are you okay?" she asked, hurrying to Bulk.

"That…may not have been the best idea," he admitted.

"Come on. Let's go take a look at it," she said, and they walked off as Jason and Tommy's class resumed.

"I still can't believe that Aisha likes Bulk in that way," Zack said.

"Well, he does seem to have an inclination of affection for her," Billy responded.

"Huh?" the others asked.

"Bulk has a soft spot for her," Trini exclaimed.

"Hey, Adam, you wanna go to the basketball court with us?" Kimberly questioned.

"Maybe later. I'm going to show Shawn a couple of more moves first," Adam responded.

"All right. Keep up the good work, Shawn," Rocky stated.

"Yeah, you're totally jammin', little man," Zack added, and the others took off. Adam looked at Shawn.

"What do you say we go practice at the park?" he suggested.

"Okay," the younger boy agreed. They left. On the moon, Zedd sat on his thrown.

"I have the **perfect** way to shatter the Silver Ranger's self-confidence. I will send him to my Dimension Of Regret where he'll have no choice but to live out his worst childhood memories over and over again," he stated.

"Yes, my Lord. It is brilliant. Without his self-confidence, his powers will be useless," Goldar laughed. Adam and Shawn walked through the park.

"You know, when I was a kid, I was always being teased about being small," Adam told him.

"You were?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, but a teacher got me interested in karate and it really made a difference," Adam replied. "It didn't make me taller, that happened as I grew older, but it changed how I felt about myself. It gave me confidence that I could succeed in things," he continued. "Now, that's important."

"Okay, Adam. I'm ready." They immediately went into the routine, with Adam occasionally correcting Shawn's stance and giving out other pointers. A couple of hours later, Shawn had finally gotten the hang of it and was soon matching his Sensei move for move. They finished with grins. While all of this was going on, in the Command Center, Alpha 5 was working on a new weapon.

"I can't wait to finish the Power Cannon, Zordon! The Rangers will be so surprised," he stated.

"Indeed they will, Alpha," Zordon agreed. Back on the moon, Goldar was waiting for his instructions.

"It's time, Goldar to set my fiendish plan into motion. I have opened up the Dimension Of Regret. Take the Putties, capture the Silver Ranger, and transport him there."

"Yes, yes, I understand." Goldar rose from his bow and went to Earth, where Adam was getting ready to leave after Shawn's mom had picked him up.

"Stay right there, Silver Ranger," Goldar told him as he got into a defensive stance.

"No chance, Goldar," Adam responded. "You can't defeat me and you know it."

"Big talk, but I have a surprise for you," Goldar sneered. "Get him, Putties!" The Putties swarmed him and he quickly went on the offensive. However, it was soon clear that he was outnumbered.

"Guys, I need---" Adam's call for help was cut off by a jab to the stomach. The Putties grabbed him and one kicked him again. Then, with a yell, he lashed out at the clay creature and broke free and continued to fight. Suddenly, he became aware of a mist arising. _What in the world?_ he wondered.

"What are you playing at, Goldar?"

"Prepare to meet your doom, silver Ranger." When the mist cleared, Adam was surprised to find them in some type of cavern.

"What are you up to, Goldar? I'm not in the mood for your foolishness."

"Ah, you're confident now, but not for long. Welcome to the Dimension Of Regret." _The what?_ Adam thought to himself. Goldar disappeared.

"Huh?" He looked around. _Man, this is not good_, he thought. "Zordon, Alpha, come in," he said into his communicator. It only chirped. "Jason, Tommy, anybody," he called. The only response was a chirping noise from his communicator. _Great, I'm stranded_, he thought to himself. Suddenly, little kids and a man appeared.

"Huh?"

"You, you, you, and you," the man said, pointing to the other kids. "Come on, and I'll give you your positions." Adam's throat wobbled. He remembered this day. It had made him feel pretty lousy.

"No. I---I gotta stay strong," he said.

"Who wants to play defense?" the coach questioned. _Easy. This was all in the past, _he thought. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"Old memories can't hurt me, Goldar!" he shouted. Just then a soccer ball came his way and he stopped it. To his surprise, some kids he had known from childhood appeared.

"What, you wanna play? Forget it. We don't want you on our team, Adam. You're a pipsqueak," the ringleader stated. His friends laughed. Adam panted shakily. He didn't want to live through this again.

"No. This can't be happening," he muttered, as he dropped to his knees. On the moon, Zedd smiled.

"Ah…soon the Silver Ranger will be reduced to a sniveling, whimpering child. Now it's time to deal with the others." He paced thoughtfully. "Let's see, I need something that will put the other Rangers out of commission as well."

"Master, why not create a monster that can duplicate what your dimension is doing to the Silver Ranger?" Goldar suggested.

"An intriguing idea, Goldar," Zedd stated. He turned his gaze upon Earth. In the youth center, Bulk and Skull were still practicing their "karate skills". As they inadvertently hit each other, Ernie watched and shook his head. _Those two are ridiculous_, he thought. They stumbled off of the mats and up to the counter.

"Yo Shawn, why don't you show me some of the moves that Adam taught you?" Ernie asked.

"Okay," the boy agreed. He got up from the table where he was doing his homework and went to the mats where he began the kata that he had been taught as Ernie, Bulk, and Skull watched. To the surprise of the former bullies, the kid was doing well.

"Maybe **we** should practice in the park," Bulk commented.

"Yeah, it worked for **him**," Skull agreed. They left and Ernie shook his head and laughed. Meanwhile, Zedd had spotted exactly what he wanted to use: a picture of a hyena.

"It's perfect. I will give it the power to force people to relieve their worst childhood memories," Zedd stated. Then, he used his staff to turn the photo into a monster. "I order you to lure the Rangers our and destroy them!" Moments later, the hyena stood in the park and laughed maniacally.

"Your wish is my command, Lord Zedd." It laughed again.


	3. Battles

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I'm going to be introducing a new power and I hope you like it. And yes, I'm using a couple of weapons from Dino Thunder.

The hyena laughed and ran through the park, zapping any suspecting person that it ran into. The victims were then stuck reliving their worst childhood memories. In the Command Center, Alpha was still working on the Power Cannon.

"What is the status on the Power Cannon, Alpha?" Zordon asked.

"I've just about completed it, Zordon," Alpha told him. "I can't wait to give it to the Rangers."

"It will be a valuable addition to their arsenal." The alarm blared.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! Another of Zedd's monsters has just appeared in Angel Grove!" They watched as it zapped someone and an image of their childhood appeared.

"Contact the Rangers at once." Alpha did so. The Red Ranger dropped his basketball.

"What's up, Alpha?" Jason asked.

"Trouble. You better come quickly," Alpha told him.

"All right," he responded. Then, he and the other Rangers teleported to the Command Center.

"Hey, where's Adam?" Aisha wondered.

"We have not been able to reach the Silver Ranger," Zordon replied.

"What?" the Rangers chorused.

"It's not like him to not answer his communicator," Trini worried.

"Maybe he put it in his bag," Tommy suggested.

"He'd still be able to hear it though," Jason stated. "I don't like this. Something's got to be wrong," he continued.

"Unfortunately, we have other concerns. Zedd has sent down a hyena monster that appears to have the power to make people relive their worst childhood memories," Zordon told them. The Rangers looked at one another.

"A monster like that can do a lot of damage," Trini worried.

"All right. We'll go take care of the monster, Alpha, you keep trying to find Adam," Jason instructed.

"Right," Alpha agreed.

"It's morphin' time!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Stega!"

"Brachio!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" The Rangers appeared in the park.

"Man, that thing is ugly!" the Black Ranger exclaimed. The hyena charged at them and knocked them back. The Rangers brought forth their weapons. The Red Ranger waited, holding his Power Sword in anticipation. When the monster was almost at him, he turned his wrist slightly. Immediately, the White Ranger put Saba on the sword and electricity flowed from the weapons and flew at the monster. The Purple Ranger threw her weapon---a boomerang known as the Stega Stinger---at the monster, hitting him. It came back and she caught it expertly. The Gold Ranger made a circle with his Brachio Staff, resulting in an energy beam that was thrust at the monster. The creature jumped out of the way. Then, it roared and threw out its own energy beam.

"Tommy, look out!" Before the White Ranger knew was happening, the Red Ranger had pushed him aside, taking the brunt of the blast.

"Jason!" the White Ranger cried. Back in the Dimension Of Regret, Adam panted as various scenes from his childhood played out. _No_, he thought. He had to---he had to stay strong.

"What a wimp. Look at him," a boy said. Adam fell to his knees. _No_, he thought again.


	4. Gathering Strength

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I use a line from "The Island Of Illusion Pt 2" because I like it.

Adam tried to rise, but couldn't. His strength was gone. _I can't believe that this is how it ends_, he thought to himself. In the park, the Rangers continued to battle the hyena monster. A blast from the creature knocked them back.

"We have to regroup," the Red Ranger stated, rising to his feet. The others followed his lead, and they teleported back to headquarters.

"Zordon, that monster's really tough. I don't know if we can defeat him without the entire team," Jason said.

"Have you been able to locate him?" Aisha wondered. It was then that Billy noticed that Alpha had been working on something.

"Hey, what is that?" he wondered.

"Uh-oh. Busted," Alpha said sheepishly.

"This is your new Power Cannon. However, it can only be used when the nine of you are all together," Zordon replied.

"So, where is Adam anyways?" Kimberly queried.

"I had the computer lock onto his communicator and his coordinates should be coming in shortly," Alpha replied. Shortly after he had said this, the computers beeped.

"What's that?" Rocky wondered.

"The computer must've found Adam," Billy surmised.

"You are correct, Billy," Zordon answered. The others turned to the globe. To their surprise and horror, their friend was in a cavern. He groaned as he tried to rise to his knees, but was unable to.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! Adam is losing his self-confidence!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Zordon, what is that place?" Jason questioned.

"It is Zedd's Dimension Of Regret. Anyone who is transported there will automatically see their worst memories," Zordon told them.

"That's just like what that monster's doing to those people," Aisha realized.

"Well, we can't just leave him there," Tommy stated.

"How do we get him out?" Zack wondered.

"Rangers, I understand your concern. Unfortunately, Adam must overcome this on his own. Only by facing his memories will Adam be able to free himself," Zordon told them.

"We can't do anything?" Rocky queried.

"Wait a minute. Zordon, I know Adam has to find the strength within himself, but can't we give him a bit of a boost? You know, let him know that his friends are with him?" Jason suggested.

"It is worth a try," Zordon allowed. The Rangers got into a circle.

"All right, Rangers, just focus on Adam. Send all your positive thoughts to him," Jason instructed. Then, just like when Rocky, Adam, and Aisha had first become Rangers, they reared back their arms, pointed them downwards, and then flexed. Instantly, beams of Red, Black, Yellow, Pink, White, Blue, Gold, and Purple floated through the air. In the cavern, Adam panted. _This is it. I can't-_his thoughts were cut off as he felt a surge of power flow through him. _Adam, we're here_, he heard Aisha say. _You can do it, Adam_, Kimberly spoke up. _Come on, Bro, you're tougher than Zedd_, Rocky encouraged. _Mind over matter, man_, Billy reminded him. _Sock it to him_, Zack instructed. _Don't let Zedd get the best of you_, Trini stated. _Come on, man. Show him what you're made of_, Tommy urged. _Inside you know your power's great. You can win, just concentrate_, Jason finished.

"Right," Adam said out loud. His friends may not have been with him in the cave, but they were with him in spirit. "I can do this," he told himself, and he struggled to his feet. "You can't defeat me so easily, Zedd!" he shouted. He turned to the present. "Yeah, so what if I was a pipsqueak, slow, and small? They're just words, and you guys aren't even my friends! Your opinion doesn't matter to me!" he shouted. Suddenly, he found himself in the Command Center.

"How'd I get here? I was in the park before," Adam said in confusion.

"The Power brought to where your friends were," Alpha explained.

"Thanks for the pep talk, guys," Adam said.

"Anytime," Jason assured.

"By the way, what was up with the Quagmire speak?" Kimberly wondered.

"The reminder worked for me, figured it'd work for him," Jason shrugged.

"Quagmire?" Rocky, Adam, and Aisha chorused.

"Later. Right now we got a hyena to take care of," Jason said. "Alpha, will the Power Cannon destroy him?"

"It should." They re-morphed and the Silver Ranger used his Drago sword to knock back the monster. Alpha teleported the Power Cannon to them and the nine Rangers held onto the weapon as the Red Ranger pressed a button in the back. An energy beam shot out of the cannon, and destroyed the monster.

"All right," they cheered. On the moon, Zedd turned in his throne.

"I can't believe it. Another plan-another glorious idea ruined by the incompetence bumbling of you hopeless bunion brains!" he seethed. "I ought to have you all stuffed and mounted on the wall!" Squatt and Baboo whimpered. Not for the first time, they wished Rita hadn't been usurped. "As for you, Power Rangers, mark my words: I shall return." The next day in class, Shawn proudly demonstrated the moves that he had learned as the Rangers and other people in the youth center watched.

"Wow. He's looking pretty awesome, huh?" Trini asked.

"He sure is. It's amazing what practice can do for you," Jason commented.

"Wow," the same kid who had picked on him breathed. He bowed to Rocky and Adam and everyone clapped.

"Uh, Shawn?" the boy called and walked over to him. "That's awesome, man. You're **good**. How'd you learn it so fast?"

"Just practiced."

"I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time before. You know what? I'd be on a team with you any day."

"Thanks, Butch." They slapped five.

"All right. Way to go, Shawn," Tommy told him.

"Hey, it looked like practicing paid off, huh?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah. Adam's the greatest."

"Yeah, he's pretty cool, isn't he?" Kimberly asked, slinging an arm around his neck and pulling him close. They all laughed.

"But remember, you found the confidence inside yourself, Shawn. Size didn't have anything to do with it," Zack reminded.

"Yeah, that's right," Adam agreed. He had had to remember the same thing. He and his pupil clasped hands.

"Adam…thanks." He smiled. Just then, Bulk and Skull came jogging in.

"Uh-oh," Jason said.

"This should be interesting," Zack predicted. The two jogged to the mats.

"Now we are ready to keep up with the Power Rangers," Bulk proclaimed and they proceeded to let out their own versions of kicks and punches. Everyone laughed as they kept hitting each other and then finally collapsed as Shawn and the Rangers walked up.

"Are you guys okay?" Aisha checked. Her only answer was a moan.

"Don't give up, guys. Practice makes perfect you know," Shawn told them.

"There's gotta be an easier way," Bulk moaned. Everyone laughed.

THE END


End file.
